


Das falsche Vergnügen

by Sylvie (sylvaine)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/F, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, The Establishment, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/Sylvie
Summary: Kate hat Gedanken, die sie wahrscheinlich nicht haben sollte. (Übersetzung von Amadi's fic, "The Wrong Entertainment".)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wrong Entertainment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42106) by [Amadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amadi/pseuds/Amadi). 



> *shrug* I haven't translated anything in a while. I've definitely never translated fiction. So this was a very interesting experiment that I do believe I'll repeat. Thank you to Amadi for the blanket permission! (And for clarifying said permission to include translations!)
> 
> This is un-beta'ed. Also, set in the universe of the [Establishment](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/establishment/profile) RPG. 
> 
> \---
> 
> *schulterzuck* Ich hab jetzt schon länger nichts mehr übersetzt. Belletristik sowieso noch nie. War jetzt also ein sehr interessantes Experiment, das ich wahrscheinlich noch öfter wiederholen werde. Danke an Amadi für die Blanket Permission! (Und für die Klarifizierung, dass die Blanket Permission auch Übersetzungen beinhaltet!) Würde mich sehr interessieren, was ihr von der Übersetzung hält. Und über Verbesserungsvorschläge freue ich mich. :)
> 
> Nicht gebetat. Und Teil des [Establishment](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/establishment/profile) RPG-Universums.

Es ist nicht richtig, dessen ist sich Kate sicher. Sie ist sich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass es in hohem Maße falsch ist. 

Sie hatte Maggie in ihr Zuhause eingeladen, um ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich von schrecklichen Ereignissen zu erholen; um ihr Zeit zu geben, weit von allen Menschen und Orten, die sie quälten. Es sollte für sie ein sicherer Hafen sein. 

Nicht ein Ort, an dem sie begehrt wurde. Wo sie angeschaut wurde, _beobachtet_ wurde, in heimlichen, schmutzigen Momenten. 

Kate fühlt sich wie ein absolutes Scheusal, dass sie so über ihren Gast nachdenkt, über ihre _Freundin_ , die in letzter Zeit so viel durchgemacht hat. Sie fühlt sich wie ein Stalker, wenn sie geheime Blicke auf sie wirft: wie sie durch das Wohnzimmer wandert, um einen Film zu schauen; wie sie den Gang entlang läuft; wie sie im Garten hinterm Haus liest, ihre langen Beine überschlagen, ihr Rock, leicht angehoben von der Wölbung ihres Knies, der so wenig und doch so viel zeigt. 

Aber jetzt, wo sie im Bett liegt, kann sie nicht aufhören, an Maggie zu denken. Süße, sanfte Maggie. Sanfte Maggie mit ihrer elfenbeinernen Haut und ihrem rabenschwarzen Haar. Maggie mit ihrem leisen, klimpernden Lachen, dass wie Musik in Kate's Ohren klingt. Maggie mit ihren tausenden wundervollen Geschichten, eine jede faszinierender als die andere. Maggie mit ihren leicht geröteten Wangen, wenn sie sich ein zweites Glas Wein gönnt, die den ganzen Abend nicht mehr erblassen. 

Mäggie war leicht errötet, als sie sich im Gang Gute Nacht wünschten, um hinter verschlossenen Türen zu verschwinden. Sind ihre Wangen immer noch rot? Was macht sie gerade? Liest sie im Bett? Schaut sie Fern? Was trägt sie? 

Gibt es überhaupt ein Kleidungsstück, was gut genug ist, um ihre Haut bedecken zu dürfen, oder liegt sie bloß zwischen Baumwollbetttüchern, so wie Kate? 

_Denkt sie an mich?_ fragt sich Kate. _Vielleicht stellt sie sich vor, wie es wäre, meine Hand zu nehmen, meine Lippen zu küssen, so wie ich davon träume, sie zu berühren und zu küssen?_

 _Natürlich nicht, wie kannst du so etwas überhaupt denken?_ weist Kate sich zurecht, ihre Augen fest verschlossen, als versuche sie, die negativen Gedanken, die Schuldgefühle, von sich zu weisen. _Sie ist nicht so wie du. Du weißt noch nicht mal, ob sie Frauen mag. Du Perversling._

Kate's Hand gleitet zwischen ihre Schenkel. 

_Perversling._

Katie seufzt. 

Leise hallt durch ihr Zimmer Maggies Name. 


End file.
